


The Birth of Lincoln

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Little Louds, Pregnancy, child birth, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: My own interpretation of what happened the day Lincoln was born. This is the part of "Not a Loud" that you didn't see! Rated T because there is a scene of live birth.





	The Birth of Lincoln

It was a sunny morning in the small town of Royal Woods, Michigan. It was a weekend, so there were the various sounds of children playing outside. The Loud house was no different. Their five young children had woken up early that day, and their mom being almost nine months pregnant, had sent them all outside.

Their oldest one, six year old Lori, had gotten ahold of some old water guns out in the garage, and her sisters happily played with them outside. Their mom, Rita Loud, sat outside watching them. She loved hearing the happy squeals of her girls, and she was happy that another one would be welcomed soon.

It seemed that the new baby was very eager to meet their sisters too, as she suddenly felt that ever familiar jolt of pain in her stomach. The one that she had felt five times before. She was able to stand up and went inside the house, into the kitchen where her husband was feeding their two year old daughter, Lynn.

"Here you go, Junior", he said as he handed her the plate of scrambled eggs. She immediately dug in, and he grabbed some towels, awaiting the mess that was about to be made. He noticed his wife come back in from outside. "Oh, hey honey, how are the girls?"

"They're fine, they're all playing. Luan has managed to get her sisters the most", she said as she noticed the towels in his hand. "You might wanna get more of those, I think they're playing in the mud now."

They both laughed, and Lynn Sr. leaned down and rubbed her belly, and lightly kissed it. "How's the baby doing today?"

"They've been moving a lot today, so the same I suppose", then she remembered why she had come in there in the first place. "Oh, that's actually what I wanted to come in here to tell you".

"Yeah?"

"I think the baby wants to meet their sisters today"

It took him a minute to realize what she had just said. His eyes went wide. "Oh, OH", he said as he slightly started to panic.

"Honey, honey, please calm down", Rita said as she rubbed her husband's back. "I've only felt one, but I'm going to go call Dad just in case. I've done this before, I'll keep watching the rest of the day and see if it changes".

A few hours had passed, and not much had changed. She had felt a few more pains, but nothing unusual. It was typical to get them sometimes when it's close to the time. Of course, that day wasn't going to end without the new family member making an appearance. The Loud girls had all migrated to the living room.

"Hey, why did you color  _my_  bunny blue?", Lori said as she pointed to her coloring page that Leni had just colored all over.

The five year old shrugged her shoulders. "I like blue".

Lori rolled her eyes and went back to coloring.

Luna and Luan were sitting on the couch, Lynn was sitting in Luna's lap.

"What color is this, Lynn?", Luan said as she held up a yellow sock puppet.

"Le-low!", Lynn shouted happily.

"Very good, Junior!", their dad said as he overheard the girls little teaching session. It didn't last long though, as he heard his wife yell for him from the bathroom.

"Seriously, Leni?", Lori said to her sister. "Why can't you color on your _own_ page?"

She shrugged her shoulders again, "I don't know, maybe because I like yours better".

Lori rolled her eyes again, and the two girls resumed coloring.

They suddenly all looked towards the stairs as they heard their father running down them. "Oh my god, oh my god, it's happening", he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs."

Rita made it down the stairs herself, "Sweetie, please calm down. I've already called Pop Pop and he's on his way over. I've already got the bags packed, so let's just go".

"Wait what's going on?", Leni asked them.

"You're gonna meet your new brother or sister today", their mom told them.

All the girls' faces lit up.

"Where is the baby?", Leni asked.

They hesitated for a second.

Finally, their dad spoke, "Ya see sweetie, the baby is in mommy's tummy, and we're going to get it out".

Leni still didn't quite understand, but she nodded her head anyway.

As soon as Pop Pop arrived the two headed out to Vanzilla. By this time though, the pain was almost unbearable, as it seemed the baby was ready to make an appearance soon.

"Lynn please slow down", Rita told him as they were driving to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so excited, ya know?"

"As am I, but we need to get there safely"

As for their luck though, not long after they had started their trek towards to hospital, the van broke down.

"Don't worry, I'll go check it out", Lynn Sr said as he got out of the van. He lifted up the hood and was hit in the face with smoke.

"How is it?"

"Not very good. How are you holding out?"

"I don't think this baby is coming for another couple hours"

"Okay, good because I'm going to try and catch a ride".

He stood on the side of the road for the next half hour, desperate to find someone who could take them to the hospital. They were afraid this baby was going to be born on the side of the road.

It wasn't long though, before a black limo pulled up to ask if they needed help. As soon as the passenger rolled down the windows, Lynn Sr couldn't believe who he saw.

"Do you need help, sir?", asked the man in the limo.

"Y-yes, my wife, she's in labor and our van broke down.

"We can give you guys a ride, it would be my honor as President of the United States"

"Oh, t-thank you, Mr. President", Lynn Sr said as he went to fetch his wife from the van, who he almost forgot about by the way.

As they got in the limo and continued their drive to the hospital, everything seemed okay. The shock of meeting the President and First Lady was almost enough to distract them from the current situation.

The First Lady was really sweet, and she loved hearing the two talk about their other children. "So, this is your sixth one?", she asked.

Lynn Sr nodded as he could feel his wife squeezing his hand. "Yep, we have five beautiful little girls".

"I bet they're all excited to meet this new baby, huh?"

"Yeah, they are. They screamed when we told them the baby was coming today."

Just then, he felt his wife squeeze his hand harder, "The baby…wants to come right now"

Lynn Sr almost jumped out of his seat when she said that. "R-really? R-right now?"

"Mm-hm"

"I can do it", said the President as he grabbed the First Aid kit off the wall of the limo. He quickly put on the rubber gloves that he found in there.

Rita had managed to take off her pants, and sure enough, the baby was almost there.

As soon as the president went to look though, he passed out.

The First Lady looked over and grabbed the first aid kit and quickly put some gloves on herself. "I'll do it".

The shock of the whole situation made Lynn Sr pass out as well, leaving Rita and the First Lady alone to deliver the child.

"Okay, I can almost see the head, so push".

Rita pushed as hard as she could.

"One more time", FLOTUS told her as she held out her hands. "You're almost there".

It was at that moment that Lynn Sr finally came to, just in time to see his new child enter the world.

"Oh, what did I miss?", he said sleepily as he sat back up in his seat.

There was no time to answer as she gave one final push, and the baby emerged into the world.

The sounds of the newborn crying was like music to their ears.

"Hi, little guy, welcome to the world", FLOTUS said as she grabbed a blanket off of the seat and wrapped up the baby in it. "It's a boy".

As soon as they heard that, their eyes lit up. She handed the baby to Rita.

"Hi, there little boy", she said as she cooed at him. "He's so precious", she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"He sure is", Lynn Sr said as she handed the baby to him. "My son, my very first son".

They looked back over to FLOTUS, and now POTUS, who had just come to. They smiled as they watched the parents fawn over the new baby.

"Congratulations to you both", she said. "He's perfect."

They told the driver to stop and pull over, as they wanted to figure out what to do next. They asked them why they were in Royal Woods, and the president told them it was very top-secret information.

They had decided to head back home for now, as both Rita and the baby were fine, and they knew he had five sisters at home waiting to meet him.

"So, have you thought of a name yet?", FLOTUS asked them.

They thought for a second.

"Well, we actually had a name decided it this baby was a girl, and we did pick out a few boy names we liked", Rita said. "But, we haven't decided on one".

Lynn Sr thought for a second. "All of our girls' names start with "L", so wouldn't it be only proper to give him an "L" name too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea", she said as she looked at the baby in her arms. "There was only one boy name I really liked that started with an "L"".

"Which one was that?"

" _Lincoln"_

They both looked over at the infant, who was now sleeping quietly.

"Lincoln Loud", Lynn Sr said. "It has a nice ring to it".

"Yeah, it does"

Back at home, the older Loud girls were patiently awaiting the return of their parents and new baby sibling. Pop Pop had managed to keep them all under control, minus a few messes here and there since someone decided to take pour as much bubble bath as they could in the tub, and another who decided to leave their dirty diaper in the toybox.

Needless to say, the poor man was worn out, and was now sleeping in the recliner, with Lynn in his arms.

"When is the baby gonna be here?", Leni asked, impatient.

"Soon, Leni", Lori told her. "Stop worrying so much."

"I'm not, I'm just excited"

"I am too, I hope the baby likes to play with toys as much as I do", Luna said as she pressed some keys on her toy keyboard.

"Well, I hope they like sock puppets like me!", Luan said as she finished coloring a new face on her sock, then immediately tackled Leni with it.

It wasn't long before they heard a car pull up outside.

"They're here! They're here!", the girls shouted as the went to the door.

Pop Pop jolted awake from their screaming. "Hey, I'm up, what's the matter?"

"Mommy and daddy are home!"

With a sleeping Lynn still in his arms, he walked over to the door to see his daughter, and son in law stepping out of a black limo. He also noticed that the house was surrounded by men in black suits, and that the baby was being held by a woman wearing a mask.

"What?", he said to himself.

He didn't have much time to question it though, as they opened the door to come inside. They were almost toppled over by the little girls asking about the baby.

"Hey, hey, girls", their dad said to them. "Be careful, we'd like you meet someone". He grabbed the baby from his wife, and kneeled to where the girls could see him.

"I want you to meet your new little  _brother_ "

The girls "awed" both in surprise and at how cute their brother was.

"What's his name?", Luna asked.

"His name is Lincoln", said Rita.

"Welcome to the Loud family, Lincoln!", Lori and Leni said together. "We're going to have so much fun together".


End file.
